Forgotten Memories
by faded dragonfly whisper
Summary: What if...Bella had no choice? What if...she coudn't say no? By a chance of luck, Bella escaped Laurent in New Moon. But what if the wolves had come a just fraction of a minute late? The significance of a second is brutally underestimated. ExB, finished
1. Chapter 1 Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Okay, so this is my first fanfanfic!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think, no mincing words. I know it's not very long. The sencond chapter is even shorter. It looks so much longer on Word! Grrr... Anywho, r&r!**

* * *

Forgotten Memories 

Chapter 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't sleep, no, I can't breathe _

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside, but you can't see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

His meadow. _Our _meadow. Not anymore. Now it was just my meadow, but my presence didn't make it unearthly beautiful. That was _his_ job. 

I lingered at the edge before realizing where I was standing was the precise spot where he and I…_oh, stop!_ A single tear leaked out and snaked across my cheekbone and to the corner of my mouth. No. I wasn't going to break down. Not now, after all these months. Why did I even come here? Was I so desperate and obsessed that I would return to dig up my painful, almost forgotten memories?

Turning sharply to leave, I caught a motion in the corner if the meadow.

I knew it wasn't…_him._ I knew that, but, oh, did I hope all the same. The sight of another vampire was a miracle I didn't know existed. It proved I wasn't insane.

I took a haltering step toward that familiar face that yet still eluded my memory. Who was it?

The man stepped out of the shadow and threw prisms of light wherever the sunlight touched his skin. Shock flitted across his face, and I recognized him.

"Laurent!" If I was happy before, I was elated now. Finally, someone I didn't have to hide my secrets from. He knew everything. I didn't have to hide.

"Bella?" He squinted, even though I knew he could see me fine. Old, even very old, habits die hard.

I smiled a little sheepishly. "You remember."

Laurent nodded shortly, looking me up and down. He stepped closer. I could now see his face clearly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here," I walked a few paces in his direction. "I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"You're right. I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…." He looked at me with a queer expression on his face. "When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

He monitored my every movement, including when I winced at the sound of _his _last name. "Oh. They did move on."

"Hmmm. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes told me that he didn't mean any offence. When a vampire spends all of his time around a human…

"Something like that."

He frowned slightly. "Hmmm," he continued to stroll towards me. It wasn't until he was about twelve feet away from me that I noticed his eyes. I stifled a soft gasp. I had grown used to seeing the butterscotch eyes of a "vegetarian" vampire. Laurent's eyes reminded me of two things: blood and James. Neither of which I wanted anything to do with. I stumbled back a half-step. He stopped walking and looked at me curiously. "Do they visit often?"

Suddenly _he _was there, that magnificent voice in my ears. The world was beautiful again, even though he only spoke one short word: "_Lie_."

"Now and again," I breathed, not wanting to banish the delusion. I cleared my throat and talked more clearly. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…." I realized I was jabbering and trailed off uncertainly.

His frown deepened. "Hmmm. The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

T he delusion was in my head again, a bit more sternly this time. "_You must lie better than that, Bella_."

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by," I laughed nervously. "He'll be sorry that they missed your visit." Hoping that he didn't notice my sudden change in enthusiasm, knowing that he did, I kept on babbling, the words choking out of my mouth too fast for me to preview what I was saying. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to…Edward, I suppose-he has such a temper." And like that the wound was reopened. Just by letting that insignificant, _beautiful,_ name cross my lips. "Well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about that whole James thing." My voice sounded odd in my ears, false. Like Barbie, or something. I didn't know, or care. All I cared about was living through this.

Laurent gazed at me doubtfully. "Is he really?"

I kept my answer sort so that he couldn't question my tone as well. "Mmm-hmm."

He took another relaxed step and glanced around the opening. My heartbeat got quicker and louder with every step he took. "So, how are things working out in Denali?" Anything to keep him talking and not killing. "Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?"

Laurent stopped mid-stride and inclined his dark head a little. "I like Tanya very much, and her sister Anna even more," he seemed to be contemplating something. "I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult…I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for so long," he smiled furtively and I mechanically took a step back. "Sometimes I cheat."

I froze, knowing only too well what he was implying. "Jasper has problems with that, too." My voice was a raspy whisper.

_His_ whisper was in my head once more, urgent this time. "_Don't move_." I froze again obediently.

"Really? Is that why they left?" Laurent's voice was politely interested.

"No. Jasper is more careful at home." Sometimes.

Laurent nodded understandingly, "Yes," he took yet another step towards me. "I am, too."

I realized what he was saying in a roundabout way, and started to panic. "Did Victoria ever find you?" My words were laced with an edge of hysteria.

He hesitated. "Yes. I actually came here as a favor to her." He smiled mysteriously again, but didn't elaborate.

"About what," I prodded, edging my foot behind me, feeling for anything I could trip on before I stepped back.

Laurent smiled once more, his glaringly white teeth bared. But this time it was an open smile, a smile that could mean anything. "About me killing you."

I staggered back a bit, so shocked and frightened it couldn't think straight, let alone form a complete sentence in my defense. Only one thought burned across my mind, like an angry girlfriend's hiss. What had I expected? It was true, I knew it was going to happen. But…not like this. He declared it so like a fact.

"She wanted to save that part for herself." Laurent's tone was actually slightly bored, as if he hadn't just mentioned that he was about to suck me to death. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I was stunned that my voice was still intact after the shock I just had.

"I know, it seems a little backwards to me, too." He shook he head and chuckled a little, as if saying, Who can understand Victoria? "But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him. She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed-apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean much to him if he left you here unprotected."

I felt like a phantom hand just plunged down my throat, choking me, and ripped out what remained of my heart, the little bit that was built back up by spending time with Jacob. What was keeping him from killing me this instant? Dying didn't seem too bad at the moment. In fact, it was a rather preferable fate that having to deal with all this pain again. My heart was as hollow as it was when _Edward_ left.

* * *

**Okayyy...thar she blows! I know it's a lot of familiar stuff, don't worry, next chapter will be a little different, at the end, and the one after that will be competely new. Oh, and I forgot to put at the top that I don't own the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes". That is courtesy of the magnificent Kelly Clarkson (woo!!! Luv ya!)**

**--Dragonfly whisper**


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence Mantained

* * *

Okay, so I was thinking that if I posted another chapter, I could get a LITTLE more resonse out of you guys! C'mon, how hard is it to press the little blue button and type a few words? RomanGirl, my on and only reviewer, YOU ROCK! Now, on with the story. 

Oh, wait...DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (oh, if wishes were hot vampire guys...). Nor do I own the song Innocence Maintained by Jewel.

* * *

Chapter 2: Innocence Maintained 

_Ophelia drowned in the water crushed by her own weight_

_And Hitler love little blue-eyed boys and it drove him to hate_

_Birds always grow silent before the night descends_

_'Cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend_

_We've made houses for hatred_

_It's time we made a place where people's souls may be seen and be saved_

_Be careful with each other, these fragile flames_

_For innocence can be lost_

_It needs to be maintained _

Laurent was still speaking, the bored tone back. "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."

"Then why not wait for her?" I wanted to die, but at the same time I clung to life desperately.

He grinned indulgently. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella," he swept his arm, gesturing around the meadow. "I didn't come to _this_ place on Victoria's mission—I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell…simply mouthwatering."

_"Threaten him."_ Edward's voice was so real I had to stop myself from looking around for my angel and savior.

I took a deep breath, trying to gather all me courage. "He'll know it was you. You won't get away with this." I winced inwardly, knowing quite well how pathetic I sounded threatening a powerful vampire thousands of times stronger than I.

"And why not?" Laurent's smile grew even wider, showing his razor-sharp canine teeth. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body—you'll simply disappear like so, so many other humans. There's on reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate." Another blow; I stumbled back. Laurent's smile turned softer. "This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."

_"Beg."_ The voice was distorted with pain. Maybe, just maybe if he was still in my head, he did care. _Please_ let him care.

"Please," I was surprised at how even my voice sounded. Edward gave me strength.

"Look at it this way, Bella," Laurent said, shaking his head. "You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

He followed me as I stumbled another small step backwards. "Am I?" My courage evaporated, the words made absolutely no sound.

But he, of course, still heard me. "Yes. I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about it later, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella," He shook he dark head again, his black hair falling seductively over his crimson eyes. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

A slight breeze blew past me towards him. He lifted his chin and sniffed the air. "Mouthwatering."

I was frozen and all of the sudden desperate to live. After all, if I died, there was no chance whatsoever of me seeing Edward again. "Please don't."

Laurent smiled piteously but sauntered right up to me. His marble face angled towards my neck and his hard, frigid hands pulled me to him by my shoulders. "Like I said, Bella. You'll be thanking me that it was I that found you here and not her." Knowing that fighting would only make it worse, I stayed limp in his arms. I could feel his sharp teeth on my neck as he smiled again. "Then again, you won't. Because you'll be dead."

Edward, I love you. Edward, I'm sorry. I love you.

As I felt the monster's fangs sink deeper ad deeper into my flesh, I clung on to all of my memories of _him_. My Edward. My one and only true love. It didn't matter anymore that he didn't want me. I wondered briefly how he would take the news of my death.

"I don't believe it…" I heard a short gasp. I felt my cheek hit the ground, but nothing more. No pain. I was numb, broken, my mind dismembered from my body. A dull, yet deafening thumping filled by ears. Was that my heart? A very slight, very evident burning crept up my neck. Like the feeling when you suddenly move a limb that's fallen asleep.

The thumping grew louder. It sounded like…footsteps. Very heavy footsteps. They thundered to a crescendo, then started to get quieter.

Something wet touched my cheek. I didn't move, staying as still as possible. The fire slowly edged through my body, branching out from my neck.

Voices were coming from somewhere. They were husky and muffled, but one sounded familiar. I racked my brain for that voice but found that the fire reached there, too. I gasped and lashed my hands out over my eyes. Just make it _leave!_

The recognizable voice was speaking again. I could just barely make out what it said.

"But isn't there something we can do?"

The other voice was a bit calmer, but harder. "She's one of them now. We can't _do_ anything. Let's go."

"NO! I'm not leaving her. Bella, Bella, do you hear me?"

Yes, yes, I wanted to say. But when I opened my mouth to comfort him, I screamed instead. The pain, the fire! Oh, Jake. Thank you for caring. I do love you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the love you wanted, though. Oh, Edward. Edward.

The voices faded. I could still hear Jake yelling at the other man.

I was alone. More alone than I have ever been. Because now no one would ever find me.

I writhed with the numb burning all throughout me. _Oh, Edward, I love you_. So much. I'm sorry I couldn't be better for you. I hope you're happy. I really do. Because I will always love you.

How long was I there? Time ceased to mean anything. The only thing in my mind was the pain and Edward. Maybe Carlisle was right and if somehow something did happen to Edward he would go to heaven. I hoped that's where I was going. I was good, right? Religion was never a very big part of my life, but at that moment, I prayed. _Please, God, I know you're there! Please take away the fire. Just be done with me now. Please let me someday see Edward again. Please…_

After a horrendously long time, I felt my body slowing down. My heart would be silent than out of nowhere have a sporadic jumble of beats that left me out of breath. Finally, it just stopped all together. That's when I realized what had happened. I wasn't dying.

Alice was right after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Surrender

**I know, I'm a miserable excuse for a writer. I had no right to take this long, but it was the end of the quarter, and I had a million and two tests, and I also lost my notebook which had the rest of this chapter in it. So, your getting half a chapter. I'll just make this one really short, and the next chapter will be what was supposed to be the rest of this chapter. Whew! Oh, and I'm only asking for 2 or 3 reviews for this one because it's so short, and it seems rushed, but IT'S NOT FINISHED!!!****

* * *

I don't own ANYTHING (honestly, I have about 5 bucks), nor do I own the song "Surrender" by BarlowGirl, the amazing.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Surrender

_My hands hold tightly to my dreams_

_Clutching tightly, not one has fallen_

_So many years I've shaped each one_

_Reflecting my life, showing who I am_

_Now you asking me to show what I'm holding Oh so tightly_

_Can't open my hands, can't let go_

_Does it matter? Should I show you? Can't you let me go?_

_Sur__r__ender, Surrender, you whisper gently_

_You say I will be free, I know, but can't you see_

_My dreams are me, my dreams are me_

When I finally came to full consciousness, all I saw was utter darkness. The black abyss seemed oddly like my future-ominous and endless. I yearned for light, but my eyelids felt like they were glued together. Opening my eyes was usually a reflex reaction.

Then it all came back to me in a sudden, over powering flood of thoughts, memories, and senses. Why my cheek was pressed to the moist ground. Why fire still smoldered around the edges of my being, a much softer version of the blazing inferno that all but consumed me for the last-was it just three days?-but a still ever-present flame licking at my periphery. Why my future seemed like it would go on for all eternity. Because it would. And it would be in darkness, staying in shadows and alone.

I turned my face so that it was pressing into the soft, dewy grass, trying to lose myself in its bewilderingly sharp scent.

With my eyes still squeezed shut, I flipped onto my back, feeling the ever-present precipitation fall almost refreshingly onto my face. My face that was now, without doubt, terribly beautiful. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, and focused all my energy on my eyelids and creaked them open. The black was replaced with a blinding canvas of white. I shifted my eyes to the right and black and green trees popped into my line of vision. The difference in clarity between my old eyesight and now was breathtaking. I could see each pine needle on the evergreen trees, each fiber on a cedar's bark. I could also see that what little sunlight shining through the clouds was fading. So maybe I could find my way out with my enhanced senses, but I still would much rather do it while it was light out.

My back still aching, I slowly, cautiously sat up, using the heels of my hands to propel myself. I had to go somewhere. I knew where I wanted to go. My safe harbor. Jacob's was the last voice I'd heard, yelling at the other man for leaving me. _Wait._ The words came back to me. They seemed like a dream. "_But isn't there something we can _do_?" "She's one of them now. We can't _do _anything." _But…What was that supposed to mean? _She's one of them now._ Did they know? No, no. That couldn't be possible. And yet…I remembered that day on the beach so, so long ago, a happier time.

_"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves—and wolves are our brothers still." _

_"And then there are the stories of the _cold ones_."_

_"You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well __not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

I needed to see Jacob. It was madness, deliria; I knew that, oh, did I know that. This whole world was deliria. If Jake was telling me what I was sure he was, he was the only person who could help me at all.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and musings that I didn't notice the rapidly expanding feeling pressing on my chest. I was able to identify it right away, though. Thirst. I needed…oh, I couldn't think it. There had to be someway to survive without preying on helpless forest animals. I smiled in spite of myself, thinking of grizzly bears and mountain lions being helpless. I slowly ran my tongue along the bottom edges of my top teeth. Oh, yes. They would be helpless.

At a snail's pace, I got to my feet, wobbling a bit. I took a tentative step back toward the trees, reveling in the thought that I might not be as klutzy as I was as a human. As soon as I walked past the first tree, an overload of fragrances hit me. One of which I recognized as the rust-and salt smell of blood. Luckily, it wasn't a human's; I could tell that right away. Most likely a small woodland creature. And it was still alive. Following my nose, my feet picked their way through the ferns and undergrowth. A diminutive rabbit hopped across my trail, about fifteen feet ahead of me. I leaped at it, and was surprised when I saw it in my hands that easily. I stared its large black eyes, oversized for its face. There was no way I was going to suck this thing alive, and yet I recoiled at the thought of killing it. _Oh, grow up!_ It's just one rabbit. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut at the same time I locked my hands around its neck. I stayed like that, the animal wriggling vulnerably in my marble hands. I was making it suffer. I steeled myself and twisted. A cracking, crunching sound echoed too loudly in my ears. My eyes in turn snapped open. The furry body, still warm, lay unmoving in my fingers.

* * *

**I know, I kno, not the best, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out there so that you wouldn't forget me! Remember, 2 or 3 reviews, but you could do more if you're my friend (puppy dog face)**


	4. Chapter 4 Haunted

**C'mon. I need TWO more reviews!!!! (Sorry if you thought this was another chapter) I have the next one almost completely ready, so hurry and you WILL get it soon!

* * *

****Yay!! Finally, a longer chapter! And you didn't have wait for a week and a half to get it! Thanks to my reviewers: RomansGirl, BostonREDSOXbabe, kkangle-iloveTWILGHT5, Sunchaser116589, ThisIsHowItIs, Blondie0706, and Dancingpiggy. Kudos to you, and everyone who put my story on alert or favorites, but more kudos to reviewers.

* * *

I don't own Twilight. I don't own the song "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson, either. (have any of you noticed that a lot of Kelly Clarkson's songs, especially in her album Breakaway, can relate very closely to Twilight?)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Haunted

_Louder, louder, the voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting, all the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Where are you? I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me, be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're here_

Finding my truck was easier than I expected, but the fifteen miles to La Push took longer than I ever remembered it taking. The entire way, I avoided looking into the rearview mirrors, not wanting to see the excruciatingly beautiful face that would tell me all that I feared. My deathly white hands gripping the steering wheel were disturbing enough.

I was fighting myself the entire drive to Jacob's house. There were three main points that were nagging me:

1) Would Jake even hear what I had to say if he was my "enemy"?

2) What if he _wasn't_ my enemy, and I was just overreacting?

3) Was I breaking his "treaty" by going to the reservation?

I battled with my mind and non-existent heart for several minutes before coming to these conclusions:

1) I was now super-strong. I would make Jacob listen to me if I had to.

2) I would have a lot of explaining to do. But his words in with the other man had to mean something, right?

3) No, I think that the treaty only applied to the Cullens. Besides, I was breaking every rule in the book by still being on top of the Earth instead of six feet under it, so one more shouldn't be very bad, I thought wryly.

As I reached the exit to the reservation, I glanced into the mirrors to make the turn. And figuratively had a heart attack. I didn't even notice what the rest of my face looked like. All I saw was that, in the place that soft golden eyes were supposed to be, were glowing scarlet orbs. How was I going talk to Jake like this? I racked my mind for anything that Edward had let slip about being a newly created vampire. But that hurt too much.

I slowed down about a block away from Jake's house, full of indecision. But my choice was made for me by another car coming up behind my truck and honking for me to get going or get out of the middle of the road. I took advantage of my confusion and rashly swerved into Jacob's driveway. And sat in the truck for another five minutes. An odd stench was emanating from the house and yard. Not _bad_ quite, but kind of _animal_. Like they had gotten a dog or something. A _dog._ I groaned and thumped my forehead on the steering wheel. It was now or never, I told myself sternly.

Slowly creaking the door open, I stepped out. The stench was even more intense. My hand faltered a bit before knocking tentatively.

"Just a sec," I heard Jake, _my_ Jake, call from inside. It was so good to see his voice again; I was on the verge of smiling when he opened to door.

The look on his face was unnerving and odd, to say the least. It was a cross between surprise and disgust, with a trace of fear-an emotion I never thought I'd see on him.

"Jake," I breathed. Another million and two expressions passed over his features before settling on a mixture of acquiesce and horror, like disbelief.

"Oh, Bella." His voice, husky and deep like I remembered it, cracked on the last syllable of my name. "I-I can't believe…you're…no. No! I can't-_won't_-believe that you wanted this-to be one of them."

Huh. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about #2. "So you know. What they were; what _I_ am." Apparently my voice could still break, even if it did sound fuller and richer than it did.

He didn't move a muscle, the horror growing more pronounced on his face.

"Jake, I need to ask you something," Better to get it over with foremost. "Are you a..y'know, a werewolf?" I involuntary whispered the last word. It sounded so scripted, like his words to me last spring at the prom. His head jerked a little as he lifted fevered eyes to look for the first time into mine. I lowered my gaze in turn, knowing too well what he'd find.

"We-we can't talk about that here." I took that as a yes. "If the guys knew you're here, there'd be nothing I could do to stop them from…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "And if they catch your scent…"

"The guys? You mean Sam's cult?"

"No-I mean, yes, but it's not like that. It's," he drew a shaky breath. "I don't know what to do! What'd you come to me for?"

"You don't know what to do! Jake-I'm the monster!"

At that moment he actually cracked a weak grin. "Welcome to the club."

A breath caught in my throat and came out as a choke. "Oh, Jake. What should I do? I had to come to you-you're the only one who'd understand."

"Um," he looked at his feet and shuffled them a bit like a shy schoolboy. "Well, you can't go around people, for more reasons than one…" He peered at me a bit strangely. "Do you have any idea what you look like?"

"Uh, not really. Other than the eyes, that is."

His expression changed abruptly and he groaned. "Bella, this wasn't supposed to happen! Didn't you think about what the consequences would be? Were you that desperate for death?"

"Hey-you think I chose this?" I didn't mention that half a year ago, I would have given anything for it.

Jake frowned slightly. "Didn't you?"

"Of course not," I stared at him as if he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"But then-" he stopped mid-sentence and glanced around. "We gotta go. C'mon."

Ten minutes later, we were whipping along the highway just like we used to, except now the wind hitting my cheeks and brow didn't feel frigidly cold and I could hear Jake's heartbeats over the roar of the motor and the sharp hiss of the wind.

He came to a halt a ways out of town, in the woods. "So. You didn't choose…this."

_"No."_

He blew his breath out in one big huff and ran a hand through his cropped dark hair. "But why'd you stay? Why were you there with him in the first place? Satisfying your love for bloodsuckers?"

I struggled to keep an even tone. "Jake…I didn't choose to meet him there. It just sort of happened. D'you think I could have outrun him if I tried?"

"No-I guess not. But when I saw…you were…oh, God, Bella, I was so afraid." His voice, thick with pain and misery, broke again.

"You never did answer my question," I pressed relentlessly. "Are you a..y'know.."

"Werewolf? Yeah. It's complicated. Can't talk about that right now, here. You have no idea how busted I'll be with the rest of the pack later for being here with you."

"I _am_ sorry about that, Jake. But who else was I supposed to go to? What can I do _now?"_

"Well," he scrunched his nose and forehead in thought. "Did your bloodsu-"

"_Please_ don't refer to them-or me-as that."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, did the _Cullens_ have any friends? Other ones like them?"

"Yeah, he…Edward," I felt the gaping hole in my chest yawn once more and curled my arms around my torso in reflex, "mentioned some friends in Alaska. But I don't really…I don't know about them. The Cullens stayed with them often. I don't know if I could handle…"

"Anyone else?"

I thought hard. "Well, they're not really friends-but I could go to them to ask what I should do, where I should go…" I was talking to myself at this point.

"Who?"

"The Volturi."

I had not anticipated Jake's expression when I said that, and I couldn't really place it, either. "Do you know of them? Carlisle said he stayed with them a while…"

"Yeah, Sam's mentioned them. But that's something you'd have to talk to him about."

"Can I? I mean, wouldn't he, you know, decapitate me or something?" I was less than half joking about the decapitating part. I never thought anything, or anyone, could be stronger and less _indestructible_ than a vampire, and yet it seemed as though the pack-I couldn't think of them as Jake and the other boys-took him down.

"Naw, he wouldn't hurt you, not if I asked him not to. He kind of…respects me. I was supposed…" He trailed off indecisively, but was already taking out his cell phone.

After he called Sam, letting him know where he was, amd telling him what to expect, Jake sighed. "All I had dreamed of, all I had planned…I never, _never, _thought…"

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" It wasn't like him to be this sentimental.

"You would have turned to me, after a while, you know."

"Oh? And how do you know this?" It irritated me when he thought he knew more about me than I did.

"I could see you getting closer to me al the time. You were gradually becoming less guarded and opening up. You would have seen."

"Stop dwelling on the past and face the real problem," I snapped gesturing at my crimson eyes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. I just wanted you to know that I was there for you."

"I know you were there, Jake, you were always there. I couldn't have gotten through that without you, and I won't get through _this_ without you," I said, softening.

Jake just looked at me for a minute. "Yeah-well," he said gruffly, turning his head to the side.

Five minutes later, a dark form appeared in the trees. It was the man who'd found me on the worst night of my life. Sam stepped out of the shadow, huge and wearing nothing but shorts and a leather string around his ankle. His face was wary; he wore the same look of disgust as Jake did, only magnified.

"Sam…" I said slowly. He sized me up, assessing the damage done. "What do you know about the Volutri?"

Sam didn't know much. What I wanted to know was why the fear behind his eyes, and Jake's, was prominent. What could be so bad about them that werewolves would be afraid?

"They have a sort of stronghold on the city of Volterra. No one knows of them, and yet, people can feel them. Not too many tourists go there; it feels kind haunted, I've heard." Sam was still standing a good ten or twelve feet away from me.

"Where is Volterra?"

"Mmmm…in Tuscany, I believe. You'd probably have to fly to Siena first and take a train." I shuddered, not know how I'd react to being around all those humans.

"They…the Volturi…shouldn't be too hard to find after you get there. I mean, what with you being like them and all." I didn't like the accusation under his tone. Did he think I chose this as well? Probably. I _was _a bit of a coincidence that I was the one to be in there at the same time as Laurent. Then again, I was a _danger magnet_. I grimaced.

"Bella." My head jerked toward Jake. Sam was leaving, sure to morph into his other state once under cover of the trees. "So…are you going to go?"

"Yes." I had made my mind.

"What about Charlie?"

Charlie. "I-I don't know," I faltered, "I guess you'll have to, you know, make it look like I died in the woods or something." I felt like crying, and knowing that I couldn't just made it worse.

"Yeah. God, that's going to be tough on him."

"I know."

We stood in silence, looking anywhere but at each other, for a long period of time. "Well-I guess this is it." I mumbled finally.

"Yeah. Um, Bella, you know, I don't think you're really, well, really _that_ bad for a lee-vampire. I mean, I obviously liked you better as a human, but you're not as bad as _they_ were."

I laughed weakly. "I wonder why that is,"

He shrugged and a little color crept up his ears.

"Oh, Jake-don't tell me you're still infatuated with me!"

He scowled and wrinkled his nose. "Nooo…you're just not so bad. You're still Bella, even as a vampire."

"And you're still Jake, even as a werewolf."

He grinned suddenly. "Guess that'll have to be our relationship, huh?"

"Guess so."

* * *

**Okay, 6 or 7 reviews and the next chapter is YOURS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beauty of Grace

**It's really hard to review, isn't it? C'mon, I honestly need the response. This writing takes up WAY too much of my time, and if I don't believe that I'm being apperiecated, I'm not going to write. Okay, I'm done lecuturing. Another long chapter, almost 6 pages on Word. Thanks to the wonderful indiviual who did take the time to put a little light into my day: DancingPiggy, ThisIsHowItIs, Twilight-Seeker1313, EmeraldSeaFrost, and Rozanne Florence. I'm going to ask for six reviews again, even though I only got 5 last chapter (_Five_. That's not even one per page!)**

**I don't own Twilight or** **any songs by Krystal Meyers, my all-time favorite singer.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Beauty of Grace

_Tell me, why'd you run?_

_You say you're so ashamed, b__ruised and broken_

_You thought if I figured out t__he mess you've made_

_That I'd leave_

_But anywhere you are is never too far away_

_There's freedom from your scars_

_The mistakes that you made;__forgiven_

_The memories erased, maybe that's the beauty of grace_

Alice's PoV

I wasn't keeping tabs on her, I swear. I had trained myself just to see her when she was injured. Of course, after she had fallen down the stairs a couple times, I'd scratched that out, too. But this past hour or so, it seemed like she was in terrible danger but I couldn't see anything. I felt as if the visions were knocking on my door, but when I opened it, there was nothing there.

"Hey- God, there you are," Rosalie's voice broke through my reverie and I remembered that I was in the middle of the mall in Alberta.

"Oh. Hi, Rose." Her pose was a little over exaggerated, probably for the benefit of her audience.

"You've been acting weird all day, Alice," she accused. "What's up with you? When was the last time you sat down in a mall?"

"I don't know really. I _feel_ weird." I contemplated telling her why, but decided against it. She and Bella never really got along, and this also wasn't the place for it.

"Well, come on, then. I want to hit Abercrombie& Fitch before the crowds do. There's an awesome pair of sunglasses I saw online, and they have my name written all over them."

Literally or figuratively?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Someday, someday…" she mused.

"What? You want to design your own sunglasses collection? Hate to break it to you, Rose, but I don't see that happening any time in the near future."

"Of course not," she sniffed. "I just came up with it."

I didn't really care about her new 'venture'. I t just kept my mind off the visions and the worry and suspense they brought with them. Of course, she still noticed my wariness with her usual perception.

"Cut it out, Alice! You're ruining the whole mood."

I started to get irritated. "What whole mood? You mean I'm interfering with everybody's fantasies about you? Well, here's your wish; the cashier at Abercrombie is going to propose to you the moment we walk in. And it's a girl," I sneered.

She gave me a look that would have anyone else running. "Whatever, O Great Sage."

Ha! She thought I was joking. Actually, I had seen that this morning and wasn't going to say anything about it.

The girl who was straight before today never had a chance to make a life with my sister. Because about six feet before the entrance, I finally had a vision. This one was very definite; it was obvious the cause had already happened and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The first image that appeared was a funeral. Everyone's head were turned away, so I couldn't recognize anyone. I smelled, no felt, a pungent stench from 'behind' me. The man nearest to my periphery turned. It was Charlie. His face was streaked with tears. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Welcome," was all I heard before the vision very abruptly cut and was replaced by another picture: tombstone reading:

Isabella Marie Swan

September 13, 1987-March 4, 2006

Memories Carry Us Through

As The Angels Have Carried You

That image faded ever so slowly, until I could see the blaring ABERCROMBIE & FITCH sign in front of me and could hear Rosalie's voice. It sounded very far-off and rang hollowly in my ears and mind, which wasn't thinking at all. _No,_ I wouldn't accept it. There was no way…

"Alice! Alice, c'mon." I was dimly aware of Rosalie pulling on my arm and leading me firmly to the empty family lounge next to the rest rooms. She pushed me into one of the low chairs.

"Alice, talk to me. All the people were staring; I had to bring you in here." All the people. People, everywhere. Happy and chattering, totally unaware that one of the world's most special humans had just…I gasped, finally realizing what it all meant, and flung my arms around Rosalie.

"Oh, Rose…it's not…I can't…Bella…"

Upon hearing Bella's name, Rosalie stiffened. "You saw _her?"_

"Yes-oh, Rosalie…she's dead. Bella died. I saw her funeral…"

That wasn't what she expected. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't show any empathy. "Well," she finally stated. "That-that'll hit Edward hard. At least there's nothing he can do about it. Maybe now he'll stop moping around and we can finally be a family again."

There were no words to explain how I felt. "You-you don't care."

She shrugged and sighed. "I'll admit, it'll probably get worse before it gets better, but everything will eventually be the way it was before she intruded to begin with, right?"

I was shocked. Shocked that she could be so unfeeling. "You're unbelievable! I'm going to the car to call Jasper. Don't come with," I said, trying to separate the hatred I felt for Rosalie and the grief I felt for Bella.

Rosalie's PoV

It's not like I didn't care at all. There was a part of me that was sad that she was gone, but my sympathy was mostly for Edward. And then there was the part of me that believed very strongly that he was much better off without her-we all were. She had no right whatsoever to get that involved with our family's secrets. I firmly believed that her feelings for my brother went no further than infatuation-infatuation for our kind and his looks. Edward's feelings I couldn't interpret quite as easily. If he was just filling his want for intimacy, why didn't he just choose Tanya or one of the other females in Denali? Why a human, who he couldn't even get close to without putting in danger? What did he see in a flustered, klutzy, slow girl? I was actually a little curious to see how he'd take the news. I imagined that he would realize that she was in no way the one for him and then we could get on with our lives-no pun intended.

I contemplated my actions for a moment, and made my mind. I really did want to see what kind of hold this girl had on my brother.

Edward's was the first number on my recent calls screen from when he called in to check in. At that point, he was somewhere in South America, trying to track Victoria, for some reason I couldn't fathom.

It rang thrice before he picked up. "Rose? What is it?" He sounded a little worried (I didn't call in much), but mostly tired and subdued.

"Hey, I was just seeing, you know, what's up."

"I just called two weeks ago."

"Well, many things can change in two weeks," I laughed a little stiffly, hoping he'd catch my drift so I wouldn't have to do this all own.

"Yes, yes, it can," he cogitated, sounding even sadder than he had.

"So…what's up, then? Are you still in South America?"

"Rio-I think I've caught a bit of her scent, but that's happened before and it's turned out to be nothing. I don't know how much more of this I can take-this not knowing. "

"Yes, I suppose that would be frustrating for you, since you _always_ know."

"Not always."

Good, now I just had to edge the conversation a little more in that direction. "Why are you tracking her anyways?"

"Because she's a menace and needs to be taken care of before anyone else gets hurt. And…I guess I need a distraction. You don't know how it's been for me, Rose. I feel like nothing in the entire world could ever be as bright, and good, and _wonderful_ as it was when…" He trailed off, the pain evident in his voice.

"Yeah, about that…I did call for a purpose. You see, Alice and I are at the mall, and-"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"_Anyway,_" I stressed, "we were going to Abercrombie because there's this awesome pair of sunglasses I saw, and I needed them-"

"Spare me the details, Rosalie. Can you please get to the point?"

"Fine! You're not going to like this, and I'm doing you a favor by calling you. Okay, in the middle of the mall Alice had a vision. Um, apparently, I'm not sure when; she didn't tell me much at all…Bella…"

"_What? _She's not supposed to be watching her!"

"I know that, Edward, let me talk! This was important. Alice saw Bella's funeral."

There was a brief pause, but when he finally spoke, his voice was flat. "What?"

"Alice saw Bella, dead. Well, not dead, specifically, but her funeral." I was speaking quickly, trying to distract him with petty details. The flat tone of his voice was just too disturbing.

"Rosalie…" He sounded incredibly pained, "Why? Why did you have to call me to say that? I _know_ that she'll die someday; why do you have to remind me?"

"Um, Edward, that's not what I mean," I wasn't sure how to say this; it was unexplainably more difficult than I would have ever thought. Maybe it was because he didn't take it as I thought he would. "Alice saw that…she was already dead."

"Already…what…dammit, Rose, what are you talking about? Please, I'm in enough pain as it is…" His breathing was ragged, as if he already knew what I was saying, but didn't want to admit it, even to himself.

"Bella's dead, Edward. She died, well, I don't know when she died, but that's not the point. But now we can finally be a family again! You can come back-because there's nothing you can do about Bella. She's gone."

"Bella…no….oh, god, Bella! It's, it's not possible…."

"Well, of course it's possible! She's _human_, Edward. Besides, Alice saw it, and it's _already happened_. So get over her and move on!" This was becoming absurd. Why couldn't he see that?

The phone died.

Fine, if that's the way he wanted it, I certainly wasn't going to stop him. Let him be in pain, for all I cared. I did the right thing, by calling him. He needed to get him priorities in order.

I pivoted sharply and sauntered into the ladies' room to fix my hair, although I already knew that it was perfect. Everyone hustled out quickly, not bothering to check in the mirror; the bright florescent lighting brought out all their blemishes and flaws.

I loved these mirrors. Because they told me I had absolutely no flaws at all.

* * *

**I'd really appericiate it if you'd tell me what part of the chapter you liked, or what you liked about it. That helps me with the next one.+ 6 reviews!!! LUV**


	6. Chapter 6 Learn to Be Lonely

**I love you guys! I actually got MORE reviews than I asked for!!! See, this is me in a good mood. Now you know how to get me in a good mood, so go forth and multiply. Not literally. I mean, make more reviews. God, I sound like an idiot. Anywho, thanks to those awesome individuals who added lots of happiness to my day: ThisIsHowItIs, bayxbay, dancingpiggy, silver drip, Whitelight72, miss kayla belle, and bronzehair topazeyes. You all rock my world ;+) Now, on with the story!**

**Don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclpise or anything accociated with them. I also don't own the song Learn to be Lonely by Minnie Driver from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Learn to Be Lonely

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Who will be there for __you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to live, learn how to love alone_

Bella PoV

There was one thing I wanted to do before I left. Who know if I would be back here? Actually, I thought with a spasm of pain, it would be best if I never came back. At least, not until everyone I knew was dead.

After Jake and I parted ways, I felt another wave of depression and an impending sense of adversity wash over by being and leave me feeling as if nothing could ever be right again. And 'forever' is a long time when you have to think of it in the literally sense.

Running through the woods was like absolutely nothing I had ever done before, not even like running with Edward or with Jake on the motorcycle. It was as close to flying as I'd ever get. The wind whistled in my extra-sensitive ears, yet my feet never seemed to touch the ground.

Hunting was another matter altogether. Not that it was familiar in any way either, but it was just about as far away from enjoyable as it got. It saddened me to think that I'd never get to consume anything agreeable again. I was going to stick to the Cullen's diet. No human would be in danger because of me.

I managed to track down and kill two deer in the woods that stretched almost infinitively around Forks, down to the reservation, and to the very edges of the land crested with driftwood and beached seaweed.

Then there was no reason to put it off any longer. I had to do this, even though it would tear me up more than I already was.

Closer and closer, until the trees grew less dense and beams of light shown through the pine needles, casting a strange luminosity on everything it touched. I avoided the sunlight, not looking at myself when walking in its path was inevitable. I just wasn't ready for that yet.

The ivory colored mansion rose out of the earth like a mnemonic placed there just for the ripping up of my immortal soul.

Edward PoV

The cell phone seemed to shut of its own will. _How could this be true? How is it possible that Bella, my Bella, my wonderful, perfect angel, could be gone just like that? I had left, that was supposed to _save_ her. _I stood, staring but not seeing, at the dirty brick wall._It's not __possible,__ it's just not possible…. How could I have let this happen? What am I worth if I couldn't prevent this from occurring? _

I felt myself fall onto the ground, not caring who saw, not caring about anything, anything at all. _Bella, Bella…_ She couldn't be gone! Alice made a mistake; it was just someone's idea that she saw…but then Bella was in danger that way, too. What had I done, to ruin her life? Not just ruin it, but completely take it away!

"Oh, my angel…" My breaths were coming more and more quickly, choking out with a fury; I could almost feel the pain. I was sobbing dryly, begging unjustifiably for the tears to come, to wash away everything that was once Edward Mason Cullen.

Bella's PoV

It's odd how a place can feel so alive. Not alive as in a person alive, but alive in memories, in feelings. All the furniture was covered with sheets and the interior was starting to smell musty and unlived in, but for a minute I just closed my eyes and let my reminiscences take over, and I saw with my heart. Alice running down the steps the first time I came here; Jasper's startled face when he and Alice walked in on Edward and I, no doubt shocked at the feelings we had; Carlisle's soft golden eyes a century away as he told me of Edward's beginnings; Esme scolding Edward for showing off; Emmett's playful bear hugs; even Rosalie's flashing eyes told me a story of pure unfathomable happiness. And Edward. Oh, Edward. I was able to see, to _feel_ him in every way that I ever had. And it hurt. It hurt like a million hells, like a million fires, but I wouldn't trade thoughts of him for anything. They were all I had left of my love.

His beloved piano was hidden away just like everything else. I didn't even want to start to imagine how much that must have pained him to leave it. I hesitantly laid a hand on the fabric and swept it off. The shining dark wood gleamed dimly, smooth and unblemished. My fingers brushed its polished surface. And I cried. Not in the human way, with tears, but I was sobbing inside.

After a while, I straightened and looked at my current predicament. How was I going to get to Italy without being noticed? I hadn't looked at my face yet, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get there unobserved. I could probably find some sunglasses to cover my eyes, and then just, what, not breathe around people?

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. How was this going to work? "I wish I could just be there now," I mumbled halfheartedly. And everything dissolved into blackness.

Edward PoV

Time passed, how much I did not know or care. All that went through my head was _Bella, my Bella,_ like a runic rhyme. I couldn't survive in this world knowing that she wasn't here, somewhere. It was slightly livable before, because I thought she was safe, that I was doing the right thing. But now…what was the point of me being here without her? The rest of eternity would be spent in grief, loneliness and self-loathing. I recalled back to last spring break when I was faced with a similar situation, though not nearly as drastic. If I had wanted to kill myself then, it was nothing, not even a figment of a fraction of nothing, compared to how I felt now. It seemed fate was already played out for me.

Bella PoV

What happened next was probably the strangest thing ever short of being turned into a vampire, though luckily not as painful. Black dots swarmed before my eyes, kind of like fainting, but instead of hitting the hard piano bench or wood floor, I felt my feet and the tips of my fingers buzz and appear to fade away into nothing. This slowly crept up the rest of my body until all was gone and the next thing I saw was a tall stone wall a foot in front of my face.

I blinked. I blinked again, but a grey expanse of stone was still blocking out everything. I teetered upright, feeling a bit like I did when I woke up from my metamorphosis. _Whoa,_ I thought classically. This was seriously out of a movie. This was not me. I looked down at my hands to see if they were mine. That was no good, they _weren't_ mine. But since my fingers were still white marble I figured I was safe.

"Okay now," I mumbled softly, although it appeared that no one was around. "Where the hell am I?"

The smell hit me lit a brick wall. I was powerless, defenseless in its fury. _Blood._ And this time, it was humans'. I couldn't claim how I knew, but it was definitely different than the rabbit's or deer's. I had to get out of here, quick. I was not going to take a chance at doing something that would be on my conscience forever.

I tipped my head back and sized up the wall. Time to put these new muscles to test. I stepped back and used my thighs to balance a powerful thrust up and over the wall, dropping noiselessly down in the deserted alley way below.

A paper was lying on the dirty street in front of me. I looked around, easily forgetting that I could travel in vampire speed and not be seen. I dashed onto the pavement and grabbed the paper. It was an envelope, with brown dirt stains of shoe treds. It was addressed to someone in Tuscany, Italy. To someone in Volterra. This was beyond impossible. Maybe teleporting was my power. But what did it have to do with my human personality or abilities?

Sneaking around wasn't that hard, as long as I was at an invisible vampire speed when I could be seen, and only stopping when safely behind a building. I finally stopped and looked around. I had no idea where I was. All surrounding was the smell of humans, blocking out most of my other senses. Then I had a thought. I conjured up the scent of Edward, and though I couldn't imagine that anyone could smell that wonderful, I hoped it was somewhat like how other vampires did smell like. I closed my eyes and breathed in softly, cancelling put the human scent. A tiny figment of a minty sweet odor was caught on the air. Okay so if I just follow that…_wait._ If I could wish myself here before, I could probably do it again.

"I wish I was with the Volturi," I whispered. Nothing happened. No black dots, no buzzing. I sighed in defeat. Maybe that wasn't my power. But that still didn't explain what happened the first time.

The next hour was spent running all around the city, trying in vain to follow the slight smell. It wasn't that bug of a town, and I was sure that I had been everywhere. I leaned against the ever present stone behind me. Volterra seemed to be walled away from the world. Though I supposed if a town was secretly run by mythical creatures, it's only sensible to stay out of the public eye.

Staying in shadows and close to the stone, I just walked a distance along the wall. Surprisingly, I came to an opening where people were strolling around nonchalantly. Another wave of their scent came at me, and I had to press my face against the stone wall and hold my breath. But it still wasn't gone. Interestingly, though, I didn't _want_ their blood, not like Edward had made it seem like I would. The smell was just omnipotent and relentless.

An immense clock tower rose out of the middle of the small square. It claimed to be 4 o'clock in the afternoon. _Wait, how could that be…_oh, yes, my little journey proved to be time-traveling as well, I thought wryly; different time zones.

Behind the tower was a building. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the place I was looking for. Huge and monumental, with sculpted trellises; the only things that were missing were the gargoyles on the roof.

I walked slowly across the plaza until I reached the huge gilded doors. Should I knock or just open them? I decided to walk in like I knew what I was doing.

At first I thought I was wrong and had come to the wrong place despite its filigree. Because as soon as I walked in I was greeted by a young, very pretty _human._ She had mild surprise on her face, but otherwise acted as if I was just another client.

"May I help you? I'm Gianna. Would you like to schedule an appointment with the Patrons of the Arts?"

"Um, yes, yes, please." That was what I wanted; that's why I came here. So why did I feel so apprehensive?

"Right…" She looked up from her planner smiled at me with almond shaped green eyes. Didn't she know what I was? "Now, let me guess. You are a newborn who doesn't know what to do?"

That was impressive. Even more impressive was the fact that she was here at all. The Volturi must have incredible restraint, seeing as they didn't follow the same diet as the Cullens.

"Yes. I would like to speak to the Volturi right now, if that's possible."

"Mmm…yes, I believe that could be arranged. Sit down, please. I'll be with you in a moment."

Five minutes, more or less, passed. I grew more and more anxious, nervously tapping my foot on the marble floor or twisting my fingers around each other.

"Alright, you may go in now." Gianna pointed to a pair of wooden French doors to my left. "Just go though the hall until you see another door. Aro will receive you there."

I nodded, pasting on a brave façade, and strode swiftly out of the room. A dark long corridor preceded me, and I tried to get through as fast I could without running.

The door opened under my hands into a large round chamber, bright and almost cheery, considering the circumstances. A group of beautiful, pale-skinned beings drifted around, murmuring in soft tones or having loud arguments about philosophy or politics. But I didn't pay attention to any of the intriguing characters. Because in the middle of the cavernous room, back to me, stood a person, arguing with three cloaked figures, that I never thought, never _dreamed_, I would see ever again.

His bronze head turned towards me.

* * *

**Hahaha...cliffy! Bet you saw that one coming, though. I'm almost done with the story, maybe two more chapters. But then I have a LOT more awesome ideas for stories, and these are actually ones I came up with on my own! Okay, 5 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 You Found Me

**Okay, here's the long-awaited reunion chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm never going to write a cliffy again. I can't decide whether to do another chapter after this. I think it's a good ending point, if I do an epilogue. Tell me what you think. **

**I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own Volterra, Tuscany, Italy. Nor do I own the song 'You Found Me', again by the divine Miss Kelly Clarkson (if you know this song, you can see that I deleted 2 lines. They didn't fit at all.)

* * *

**

**OH! Reviews!!!! I got a freaking 15 reviews last chapter!!! You rock my sox ;+) Thanks to: Whitelight72, No Ordinary Cinderella, silver drip, bronzehair topazeyes, kkangel-iloveTWILGHT5, blondie0706, iwish1986, edward-ily-love-Bella, dancingpiggy, leechlover192, ThisIsHowItIs, Isabella-and-Edward4eva, Alyse B., princessjob, and ILuvInuyashaAndEdwardCullen... Yay to you. **

* * *

Chapter 7: You Found Me

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is please, don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe it_

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me, you found me_

There are some things that not even an indestructible soul can take without leaving a mark. For the rest of my existence, I would have Edward's black eyes scorched behind my eyelids. The sound of pain, disbelief, and --dare I say it--love etched in his voice when he uttered my name would forever ring in my ears.

We were locked in each other's eyes, our very presences, for a time that seemed longer than the age of the Earth. It was as if my destiny came sharply back into view. I remembered his face, the wide dark eyes, straight nose, perfect lips, tousled bronze hair. There was no possible way that there could ever be anything as beautiful as him. But then, technically, _he_ wasn't possible.

"Edward," his name was the sweetest thing that had ever passed my lips. For just a moment, let me forget his parting words to me. For a few precious seconds, let me believe that he wanted me.

Our silent reverie was broken by one of the cloaked figures next to my love. His long black hair streamed down his back.

"My, my," he exclaimed in a breathy voice. The vampire had something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He glanced at Edward, then followed his gaze to me. He let out a small gasp.

Edward jerked his head towards the stranger, turmoil in his eyes. I could see his perfect chest rise and fall to fast; his hands were clenched into iron fists.

The odd-looking stranger spoke first. "Who might this be?" One black eyebrow rose slightly.

"I-I'm afraid I won't be needing your services anymore, Aro." Edward said in a trembling, yet resonant voice. "Either I'm already dead, or…" He trailed off, and returned his gaze to me.

Edward. My Edward. Here. I couldn't grasp it. My feet involuntarily carried me forward to him, like a magnet.

"Oh, Bella." And in a flash, I was in his arms. It was different, yes, he wasn't as cold as I remembered. Or maybe that was because I was cold, too. And his arms no longer felt like with just one reckless move they could crush me. I was safe. Nothing could ever hurt me again. Nothing except…

"Edward," I forced my eyes up. "What…why are you here? Why did you leave?" Why were you looking at me like you still loved me?

It was a long moment before he spoke. "It seems you have a few things to explain as well." His fingertips brushed my cheek. I had to force myself to realize that he was just as, if not more, surprised to see me than I him.

"Ah! This must be your Bella," The strange vampire-Aro of the Volturi, apparently-stepped up to us. He examined me with a queer, milky red gaze. "But isn't she supposed to be human, Edward? Isn't that why you're here?" He chuckled like we were all enjoying a good joke.

"No-I couldn't tell you myself," Edward looked back at me, drowning me once again with his beauty. "Bella," the devastation and elation ringing true in his words, "What happened? I left you so you could be safe, so this wouldn't _happen_, and…here you are."

"Edward-it's not like it seems." No doubt he thought the same thing that Jake and Sam did. I may attract trouble, but I didn't go looking for it. "You see, I went to the meadow, _our_ meadow, because…well, I don't really remember why-wait. What did you mean when you said you left so I could be safe? I thought…you were…"

"No." He placed a long white finger on my mouth. "You first. _Then_ I'll try to answer your-very good-questions."

I tried to glare, tried to argue, but I couldn't. Not when he was this close, after so long. I laid my head on his chest again. I felt his lips press against my forehead, and I tightened my arms around him. "Go on," he prompted.

"Um-yes," I blinked, reorienting myself. "So I went to our meadow, and it just so happened that Laurent was there-"

"Laurent?"

"Yes-you know, Laurent of James's clan. Well, he used to be. Actually, now he's de-"

"I _know_ who you're talking about." His voice trembled with anger. Not anger with me though. Anger for Laurent. I couldn't help it. I was flattered.

"Um, okay. Well, we happened to be there together…and you can probably guess the rest."

"But why didn't he just…you were there…"

"Oh, because the wolves came." Seeing his perplexed expression, I realized just how much he didn't know.

I forced myself to pull back and looked him in the eye. "You know the Blacks? Jacob and Billy?"

He stared at me, comprehension dawning. "Yes."

"Well, um, I don't know very much about this-Jake explain much at all-but several of the boys-including him-are-"

"Werewolves," he interrupted grimly. "I guessed as much. Though why they would come back _now_, of all times, eludes me."

"Yeah, I don't know, really. But anyways, Laurent bit me," Edward's eyes tightened. I could see he still wasn't admitting to himself what happened to me. "But before he could kill me, the wolves appeared and chased him off. They killed him. Laurent said that Victoria-she, she was going to torture me or something, I don't know. He said that I should be glad that he found me first. He said that she wanted to kill me because you killed James." Me voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Mate for mate."

Edward's eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched. "Bella. I never thought I was going to see you again," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were soft, so tender they melted my stone heart. "I may have technically died ninety years ago, but being away form you was infinitely more painful than any death possible.

"Yes, that's exactly how I…but wait, that brings be back to my questions."

"That's a long story as well, and one that I don't have many details at all for." For a minute, he just gazed at me, smiling softly. Then abruptly he said, "I got a call from Rosalie. Yesterday. She told me that Alice had a vision-a vision about you. Don't get me wrong, Alice doesn't watch you on a regular basis. She just tunes in, you might say, when you're in imminent danger." Again he stopped and looked into my eyes. I was painfully aware of the crimson irises that looked back. "She saw your funeral. At first I thought she was seeing it in the future. But it had already happened. You were dead. And I no longer had a reason to live."

"But that's where I don't get it. I'm not your reason to live! You said…you didn't…"

"Bella. Which words do you believe? The truth or the lies?"

"But-but I don't know which is which." Foolish ideas, ones that I couldn't let myself think on, whirled through my head, uncatchable and unstoppable.

"The truth is that I love you. Nothing, not time, or words, or distance could ever change that. Even after I thought you were…" he squeezed his eyes shut and I resisted the sudden urge to kiss his eyelids. "I never stopped loving you. From the moment I met you, my love has only grown." I reveled in the words, not daring to believe them, but wanting to so badly. This was too unexpected after all that time sure that he didn't want me.

He was still speaking, in a soft gentle voice. "So now you know my feelings for you. Do you still have enough heart left intact to love me back, even now?"

"My heart is just as whole as it was before I was changed." Infinitely fuller now, though, because of him.

Edward's voice got even more tender. "That's not what I'm referring to. I'm asking if I tore you up too much after…leaving you. I'm asking if it's ever possible for you to forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

I was trying, so hard, to figure everything out. "You left because…you wanted me to be safe. Then when you heard I was dead, you came here to be…." I remembered the words he had spoken on that fateful birthday while we watch Romeo and Juliet. His words about contingency plans. "And now…you ask to be forgiven. Why? You wanted me safe, that's not wrong…" I was almost just trying to convince myself at this point.

He took a finger and used it to lift my chin up to look into my eyes. "I don't deserve forgiveness because I hurt you. I've done nothing but hurt you. I came into your life, and look where you are. I've killed you." He finished bitterly. "It's ironic," he muttered then, "in a very true way, Rosalie and Alice were right. Maybe not in the way that they thought, or _I_ thought, but all the same…"

I shook my head, back and forth, trying to convince him at the same time forcing myself to grasp what ever scrap of truth I could lay my hands on. "No, no. Don't you see? There's nothing to forgive. You were trying to do the right thing the whole time. I _was_ broken, but now it's like I was never hurt in the first place." I found my way back into his arms again, and he laid a hand on the side of my face and pressed my head to his chest. His other hand was slowly tracing my new features. I still didn't have a clue was I looked like. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. But then…this _was_ what I wanted, right? I was with Edward again. So why did I have this nagging feeling like it wasn't going to last, like it was all going to return to the way it was before?

"Do-do you promise not to leave me again? No-before you promise that, swear, if this is true, that you love me. I still seemed to need some convincing."

And his mouth was on mine, moving in ways like never before. It wasn't that it was more passionate, although the sudden lack of boundaries was startling, but the kiss had meaning. He was telling me something. He was telling me that he loved me.

"Bella, my love, there is no way I could ever leave you again, not even if, for some absurd reason, I wanted to. Not even," he winced a little, "if it were the right thing to do. I love you too much for your own good; I could never be away from you again. I have reached my limit."

"Wonderful! So now your can be with your Bella," I had forgotten we weren't alone. If I was human, I would have been blushing profusely. "My dear," Aro went on, speaking to me now. "Is there a reason you came to us? I do imagine you would have some questions, though you are quite more informed about this secret life than most when they first wake up." He chuckled again.

"Yes. Well, I actually came to you because I didn't know what else to do…but now I think I'm covered. But-while we're on the topic, I have some other questions. Earlier today, I didn't really know how to get here…and I was thinking about how to get here…" Apparently I was still as klutzy of a _speaker_. "And I got so frustrated that I finally just thought, no said, I said it aloud, 'I wish I could just be there now'. There, as in, in Volterra. That's what I was thinking." I finished idiotically. "And I was here. Not here, exactly, but in the city. So I figured that that was my power. Teleporting or something. But then I tried it again, 'I wish I was with the Volturi', and nothing happened."

"Hmmm…" Aro wrinkled his forehead, the skin looking like it would crackle and turn into dust. "Jane, dear?" He turned back to me. "Jane's the real expert on powers," He smiled and Edward stiffened slightly.

A little girl, _vampire_, ambled lightly to his side. She was tiny, possible tinier than Alice, and much younger than I. She was also angelically beautiful.

"Jane, you heard what Bella said. What is your opinion?"

Jane's voice was high and bored sounding. "Try it here. Wish to be somewhere else."

But I didn't want to be anywhere else. I wanted to be with Edward. "Um, I want to be…" I looked around. "By the window." A large pane of glass curved around the wall, with a view of the rooftops. But nothing happened. I sighed in defeat. I was also still incompetent.

But now Jane was studying me with a shrewd expression, the bland look gone. "Where were you when you wished it the first time?"

Again, the feeling like a blush would be, should be, imminent. "Um, I was in…Edward's house," I pressed my face into his shoulder. "Sitting on his piano bench." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Yes…Mr. Cullen," I started at Jane's formal referral to Edward. "Have you ever wished something like that at that precise place?"

Edward frowned slightly, deep in thought. When he looked up, his eyes were surprised. "Yes-yes, I have. But it wasn't…exactly the same. I was more sarcastic than serious."

"What happened?" I asked, truly curious.

He smiled slightly. "This was before I met you. I was playing the piano so that I could drown Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts out. Apparently they were having some sort of…happy time."

I actually giggled. "So you wished you were here so you didn't have to deal with your poor, deprived soul?"

Edward bent his head slightly so that his brow was resting on mine. "Something like that."

"So," Jane said overly loud, trying to get our attention again. "Perhaps you can only do that when someone else has thought that same thing, at the same place."

I nodded absently. Right now, I couldn't care less about my power. Right now, here in Edward's arms, his sweet breath against my cheek, was where I wanted to be. There would be time for answers, time for questions. But for this moment, I had enough.

* * *

**I'm asking for 10 reviews this time! It's a long chapter, and now I know what you're capable of ;+) Tell me if you think I should do another chapter, or if you think that I should go ahead with the epilogue. Faster you repond, faster I'll have it out!!!! **


	8. Epilogue At the Beginning

**Oh my goodness...I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! I also hope this is good enough. I didn't do another chapter, specifically because it seemed too cumbersome and b/c there were a few things that I wanted to wait until the very end to write about, and it would have been weird to have a whole other chapter and not talk about it. So I hope this doesn't seem rushed. My goodness, it's the longest chapter I've done! 9 pages on word! I've seperated it into a few parts, and I'm just telling you this so you don't get confused; there are flashbacks. The present stuff is written in present tense.**

**Okay thanks to the 11 reviews for last chapter: silver drip, dancingpiggy, iwish1986, princessjob, Trory12, The sin they called pride, Alyse B., Isabella-and-Edward4eva, magicvamp, carolinesonpotter, and nothingnormal. You rock, as always ;+)**

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: Laura S. does not own any part of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of its characters or the places affiliated with the series.**

**She also doesn't own the song 'At the Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the Anastasia soundtrack.**

* * *

Epilogue: At the Beginning

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming _

_W__hat we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are _

_A__nd I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

I can hear the bells. Alice flits around me, tidying up any loose curls and straightening, once again, my ivory silk skirt brushing the floor. I fidget my fingers, gripping the white and red freesia bouquet. Five years. Five years hiding from humanity. Five years hiding from my family. Five years, and I have learned to withstand that which I survive on.

"There. All done." Alice's voice is remorseful. I laugh shakily.

"You're disappointed?"

"No-no. Only a little sad. Well, really sad, actually. You and Edward are going to Canada and I'm not going to have someone to give makeovers to anymore." Her lower lip trembles, and although I know she technically can't cry, it is still a heartbreaking expression.

"Oh, Alice," I wrap my arms around her slight figure. "We'll visit often. Edward and I need this." It is true. I love Alaska and living with the rest of the Cullens, but Edward and I need our space now that we were to be wed.

Alice rummages around in her vanity drawer for some hairspray and after making sure my hair is firmly cemented to my scalp, spins me around to face the mirror. There is not a shade difference in color between our irises. I closed my eyes and remembered the first time I saw my immortal face.

----

I spent the first half of the plane ride from Volterra with cheap convenience store sunglasses and my face smothered in Edward's chest, drowning out the smell of the rest of the passengers. Edward never ceased to be astounded at my apparent self control. I, on the other hand, still had the nagging feeling that I was a hideous, unlovable monster. I could never be as perfect as Edward. It was unheard-of.

That perfect being sighed and stroked my hair. He spoke in hushed tones. "I never thought you could be more beautiful. Apparently, I was wrong. Poor Rosalie. She'll be even more jealous." He shook his head in mock-pity.

"Yeah, right. You're the only one I know that's more beautiful than Rosalie. I could never compare to either of you."

He paused and his hand froze over my hair. "How can you say that? Have you seen yourself?"

"Um, no. I haven't. I actually have tried not to." The reason why would just be too hard to explain. "The only time I looked in a mirror I nearly had a car crash." At his perplexed expression, I quickly recounted the story to him.

After I was finished, he doggedly grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Once again, I was hit by the brick wall. I sunk very unsteadily back to the seat.

"No, you don't. Come on." His voice was still too quiet for humans to hear.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a mirror. You're not going to put this off any longer."

I held my breath and rose again. "Um," I whispered, "won't it look a little strange if we're both going to the restroom?"

"Just act sick, alright? You do look a bit pale." He flashed a grin. I rolled my eyes and gave an over-exaggerated stumble. I pressed my face again into his jacket, not just because of the blood-stench.

Luckily, we were only three seats away from the restroom. Edward held the door open and led me in. The lavatory's floor was dirty and wet from muddy shoes, with the remains of trampled toilet paper pushed to the walls.

Edward took off my glasses and his hands covered my eyes from behind. "Edward. C'mon. This is going to be such an anticlimax."

He chuckled softly and removed his hands. The florescent lights directly above me were white and unforgiving. In normal circumstances, they should have made my skin look pasty and flawed. I blinked, and touched the mirror with the tips of my fingers, as if making sure it was really me in the reflection. But Edward stood behind me, glorious as always and smiling largely, so the areal being staring back at me was…me.

My skin was no longer cream, now alabaster, and smooth and hard as marble. My eyes were wider and thickly rimmed with black lashes, which deeply brought out the now burgundy irises. My features weren't changed as much as upgraded. If anyone I knew saw me, they would know exactly who I was. It hurt, so brutally, to realize that I would never be able to see my family and friends, not even from afar.

But one thing was true. I could give Rosalie a run for her money. Except that it was a different kind of beauty than hers. I had a very natural, wholesome beauty.

Abruptly, Edward took my shoulders and turned me around to face him. "But," He whispered, "I couldn't care less. Because I didn't fall in love with your face. This is going to sound incredibly sappy, but it was what was inside that I fell in love with."

----

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected _

_W__hat you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope _

_Y__ou were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

After I am primped and beautified enough even for Alice's standards, we still have half an hour before I absolutely have to be in there for the service. There aren't any human guests attending, but we do have a minister. Edward and I originally requested Carlisle to marry us, but he'd turned it down, saying he'd rather hand me over as a father would. The gesture was the best he could give. I almost started crying there, and that would have been a feat.

Alice rises from her seat and peaked out of the lace curtains of the ladies lounge into the church parking lot.

"Tanya and her coven are here," she announces. "That poor minster. For the first time in his life, he'll break the seventh commandment."

"Um, and what would that be?"

She raises her dark brows, feigning shock. "Why, 'do not commit adultery'. And that includes thoughts," she adds piously.

I know exactly how he will feel. Not about the adultery part, but the being surrounded by creatures beautiful beyond the extent of humanity. Oh, if only he knew. He'll just think we are the lucky winners of a genetic lottery. Extended family, that's what he'll think. Features with no similarities but the same color of eyes and deathly pale complexions. And the beauty. And the velvety soft voices.

"Alice, this just won't work. The man will pass out the moment he looks up from his Bible! Isn't there any….vampire ministers?"

"Not besides Carlisle. And he just grew up with one." Her expression changes, becomes thoughtful. "Marcus Volutri, though. He was a saint…"

"No!" I shudder. I don't want anything more to do with the Volutri, not even ones I've never met.

"Do you think _you'll_ be okay?"

"Oh, _I'll_ be fine. How do you think I'll manage to go back to school again this fall?"

She shakes her head in resigned amazement. "You are incredible. Do you have any idea how long it took me to gain the amount of control you have in five years?"

"Yeah-fifty. Edward told me. He also said that the reason blood doesn't really bother me is how abhorrent it was to me as a human. So, once again, I'm a freak."

Alice wraps her arms around me and whispers into my shoulder. "But you're a good freak. And I'm glad you're finally going to become my sister."

----

It wasn't until it was announced over the intercom that we would be descending that I began to wonder what happened next.

"Edward…what are we going to do once we get to Forks? Are we even going to Forks?"

His perfect alabaster brown creased slightly, showing he was thinking. "No-the rest of my family is living in Alberta, Canada. I suppose we'll go straight to the house….you will be living with us, I'm sure?"

Butterflies danced in my stomach. "If-if that's what you want. I mean, yes, I really don't have anywhere else to go, and I'd be with people I know and…love."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Then we'll go to the house and tell the rest of the family what happened. And we'll see from there."

I groaned inwardly. Explaining…that meant being the center of attention, because they would definitely want the story firsthand from me. "Um…so they don't know anything about what happened? At all?"

"No. Alice apparently saw you dead, although it must have been just a symbol of your death, not you. She told Rosalie, and Rose called me, saying you were dead." Edward took another dead breath, but this one sounded shaky.

He lifted my chin and examined my face. "You don't need to feed, do you?" I shook my head. Not yet. Not again. "Then we'll go straight there."

Half an hour and four minutes later, the plane hit a rocky landing at Sea-Tac Airport. We didn't have any luggage, so Edward took my hand and we escaped the crowd as soon as possible.

Holding my breath without any ultimatums was one of the weirdest sensations I'd ever had, and I'd had my share of weird sensations. Never before was I claustrophobic, but the pressure exuding from every corner, every hallway, every room in the building made me feel like I was going to be crushed within the second.

The ride from Seattle to Alberta was long, even with Edward driving at 100 miles an hour, but quiet, both of us lost in our own silent reveries. Every so often, out the edge of my periphery, I caught Edward stealing a glance at me and smiling softly when he thought I wasn't looking. Of course I was looking. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The realization that he was once again _mine_ and mine to hold and treasure for an eternity was just finally taking hold of my mind. The whole scene in Volterra seemed like a distant memoir of a dream, but it was a dream like no one had ever dreamt before. I was pretty sure that my situation was unique.

"We're here," stated Edward softly.

Alice evidently heard Edward pulling in the long driveway that faintly resembled the Cullens old one, as she came rushing out with shock written all over her faultless features. "Edward! Oh, Edward, we thought you were…oh." She stood stock-still. Obviously, she had seen me. "But how could that be...I saw you _dead…_" She seemed to be talking to herself.

Edward slowly got out of the car. "Yes. I did go to Volterra. And…it was because of what Rosalie told me. She called-"

"I _know _she called you!" Alice's expression changes instantaneously. She was angry. But the utter confusion and shock were still there, hidden behind the fury. "I swear I'll never forgive her for doing that to you."

"I was going to find out anyway, Alice," Edward said gently. "Besides, if I hadn't been right in that particular spot at that specific moment, the biggest decision in my life wouldn't have been made for me." He turned his head slightly and offered me a smile that was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed.

Alice followed his gaze. Her voice was eerily calm. "Bella. Now I see. You weren't dead, not in the normal way. Oh, Bella, I'm so…_happy!"_ In a fit of hysteria, I ran right up to her and threw my arms around her slight shoulders. She squeezed me back, _hard._ But it didn't hurt. The emptiness inside of me was being filled up, faster than ever. Warmness spread its flames throughout my frozen body.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "I am still probably more confused than I've ever been in my longer than normal life, but I am so glad I could sing. And that's not something you want to hear."

"Really? I would have thought you were a wonderful singer."

"Yes, well, not everyone's good at everything like Edward." She grinned up at me. "Come on. I want to hear the rest of the story, and I'm sure the rest of the family does, too."

I was literally shaking when Alice opened the large French doors into the new house. Esme appeared in front of us in an instant.

"Alice, the package with your new-" Esme glanced up from the paper she was looking at and her eye caught my blood-red one. "_Bella? Edward?_ What-"

Edward walked up to her and laid a hand on her arm. "We'll explain as soon as the rest of the family is here. I promise."

Esme's eyes were still wide staring back and forth between Edward and I. "Yes-yes, we're all here, for once. Shall I call everyone to the living room?" Edward nodded, although they undoubtedly had already heard the conversation from where ever they were in the house.

Alice followed Esme, leaving Edward and I to trail behind. "You'll be fine. I know you don't like to be in the center of attention, but you've already explained it to me once, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But it's easy to talk to you. But telling a whole story in front of six others? I don't think so."

"It'll be easy. I'll tell my part, too." He kissed my forehead tenderly. Then he took my hand and led me to the rest of my new family.

They were all seated on two couches, wearing the most peculiar expressions. Esme had obviously already told them all that she knew, but that was an unsatisfying little.

Carlisle jumped up and wrapped both of us in a huge hug at one time. "I'm just glad both of you are safe," he said. I smiled. Ever the doctor. Jasper smiled from the far corner of the sofa, and even though the act was subtle, it was just as profound as a huge show of affection. Emmett punched Edward on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion. He grinned at me; there was no tension between us.

"Hey, Bella. You didn't think that you would be rid of us so easily, did ya?"

I laughed whole-heartedly but involuntarily turned my eyes toward Rosalie. She was still seated, and her lovely face was cast to the floor. She glanced up after a second and I saw too many emotions to name in her topaz eyes. Guilt, sadness, joy, hurt, jealousy…but in the fleeting second our eyes caught, I didn't see a trace of hatred.

"So," Esme exclaimed after the moment of ardor had flown. "Let's hear it, then."

Edward nudged me and I looked up slowly from our clasped hands. "It started in the meadow. Well, no, actually it started long before that. But you know that part. I was in your meadow. _Our_ meadow. But it wasn't, not then. At that time, it was just _my_ meadow…

----

_L__ife is a road _

_I want to keep going__Love is a river _

_I want to keep flowing_

_Li__fe is a road now and forever_

_W__onderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_A__t the beginning with you_

Everyone is seated; it is five minutes before the wedding march started. The freesias in my hands are ruffled and beginning to loose a few pedals, I've fidgeted with them so much.

"Bella?" Her hesitant whisper comes from behind me.

"Rosalie! You're supposed to be in there." In five years, our relationship has remained neutral. We aren't quite friends, but the expression 'if looks could kill' doesn't pop into my head every time I see her, either.

"It's okay. I'll go along the side when you go in. Everybody will be looking at the bride, anyway." I stiffen, suspecting a trace of loathing in her voice. But when I look back at her, she is _smiling_. "Look," she comes up and takes my hand softly, and very uncertainly. She is nervous. "I don't know how to say this…I don't apologize often.

"When I first met you, frankly, I hated you. I can't exactly phrase _why_, I didn't know really myself. Probably something to do with the little human girl snatching all the attention. I hated you until it was impossible to convince myself to think anything else about you." She looks straight into my eyes. "I did some terrible things, Bella. One of them was calling Edward. I didn't do it out of any sympathy toward you or him. I wanted to gauge his reaction, see what kind of hold you had on him. And then I saw how much you meant to him. You were his life, the only thing worth living for. When you "died", nothing could ever be as brilliant, as _vivid_ as it once was for him. And if your life is never going to get better than hell, why continue? But then I felt like an idiot to suddenly change my feelings about you." She lifts her hands and smoothes my hair, fixes my veil. "Of, course," she adds in a business like tone, "now I can see that I was wrong the whole time, and I am asking for your forgiveness."

She doesn't plead with me, or try to pressure me into giving in. She just stands there, her flawless face bathed in the soft light, and lets me decide. And that's what makes my mind for me. "Yes, yes, I forgive you. And…I don't hate you for…hating me." It was a good thing I can't cry, otherwise, my mascara would be ruined. "And I'm very happy to call you my sister."

She wraps her arms around me and gives a gentle squeeze, just the opposite of what Alice would have done. They are opposites, the sisters, but I am ecstatic to finally become a Cullen girl myself.

The white train of my gown sweeps the red and white flowers littering the floor of the church. The gentle melody of Pachelbel's Canon drifts toward the high ceiling. I can see pride in every one of my family's eyes, and when I reach Edward, I see another emotion. I see love in its truest form.

* * *

**So...that's all folks! Hope that was a satifying end. I'm going to completely write out my next story before I post any of it (to take away the deadline; I don't work well under pressure), so if you don't see me around for a while that's why. So long!!!! ;+)**

**-LaLaLaLaura...**


End file.
